Mr & Mrs Steele: Part I
by MsRider1996
Summary: NOTE: please forgive my mistake in not creating roles for Frances & Donald's children, but I saw that episode AFTER I wrote this story. Laura & Remington get together with her family for the first time after their marriage. While Laura plans a surprise for her mother and husband, Remington has a surprise of his own for his new wife.


Mr. and Mrs. Remington Steele drove through the streets of Los Angeles to the familiar suburban house of Laura Holt-Steele's older sister, Frances Piper. Remington smiled as out of the corner of his eye as he saw Laura shift uncomfortably in her seat.

"Relax, Laura. You're going to worry yourself sick, love."

Laura sighed and frustratingly ran a hand through her thick brown hair. "I can't help it. You know how Frances and Mother are! I'm never gonna hear the end of not inviting them to our wedding."

"It was a spur of the moment thing," he commented as he rounded the corner with his vintage vehicle. "No one could have come."

"Well, you and I know that, but I can't help but feel that Mother sees it as an elopement."

"We shall soon find out," Remington parked the car in the driveway and ran around to open the door for Laura.

Putting his arm warmly around her with both affection and reassurance, the couple walked up to the front porch. Before they could ring the bell, the door opened and Laura's brother in-in-law, Donald Piper, emerged.

"Laurie!" he held out his arms to greet his 'little sister', using the pet name that only he called her.

"Hi, Donald! How are you?" she hugged him.

"Fine, you?"

Laura smiled at her husband as she replied. "Very well."

Turning to Remington, Donald grinned. "Mr. Steele!" he shook his hand warmly. "Welcome to the family!"

"Thanks, Don… and it's Remington."

Stepping aside, the older man welcomed his relatives into his home. Walking up to the base of the stairs, he hollered up to his wife. "Frannie! Laura and Remington are here!"

Frances quickly came down the stairs. Seeing her little sister and new brother-in-law, she smiled. She hugged her baby sister warmly. Seeing Remington, she walked over to him, and greeted him with the same amount of warmth and love she had shown her sister a moment before. Stepping back, she looked at the young couple with eyes filled with joy.

"You two look wonderful together!" she exclaimed.

Remington smiled. "Thank you, Frances… but I assure you, it's all Laura."

"Frances," Laura spoke up. "Could I speak to you for a moment? In, uh… private?"

Mr. Steele quickly took the hint. "Don, why don't you and I take the bags upstairs, and you show me Laura's and my room?"

"Sure, Remington. This way," he led him upstairs.

"Laura, what's going on?" Frances asked.

Taking her sister by the hand, Laura led Frances into the kitchen. "Frances… I have something to tell you."

"Well, what is it?!" the older sibling was growing impatient.

"Fran…" Laura took a deep breath and smiled excitedly. "I'm pregnant."

Frances' mouth dropped. "You're what?"

"Pregnant. I'm gonna have a baby, Frances!"

"A BABY?!" Frances yelled.

Laura jumped and quickly held a hand to her mouth. "Sshh! Not so loud!"

"Why not?"

"I don't want Rem to know yet!"

"Well, if you're not going to tell him, why did you bother?"

"Oh Frances!" Laura rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her hips. "I _am_ going to tell him! I just… want to wait for the right time."

"So I can't say anything, can I?" Frances pouted.

"Just so you don't burst, I'll let you tell Donald."

Before the sisters had a chance to say another word to each other, their husbands came through the kitchen door.

"Ah, Laura, there you are," he walked up to her and smiled. "You should see the guest room Donald and Frances have set up for us. Very charming."

"I'm sure it's lovely."

Before the family walked into the living room, Laura turned to Frances and mouthed, "Don't tell mother." Frances made a zipping-motion across her lips.  
~_*_~

That evening, Laura and Remington were getting ready for bed, and talking about what they had planned.

"When is your mother arriving?" he asked as he lay on top of the large mattress.

"After 9," Laura informed as she sat in front of the mirror combing her hair.

"Do you have the picture?" Remington was referring to the portrait of him and his wife that they were going to give to her mother as a gift… a sort of a peace offering for not inviting her to their wedding.

"Yes… it's in the suitcase on top of the clothes." Putting the brush down, and running her hand once more through her light brown locks, Laura got up and climbed into bed next to her husband.

"How do you think she'll react?"

Laura sighed. "I don't know. I'm expecting her to completely breakdown and go on about how I don't care about anyone else, and I'm being irresponsible… but who knows? She may just shock us all and be completely understanding about the whole thing."

"I'm praying for the later."

"So am I, Rem." Laura looked up at him and kissed him goodnight before they both fell asleep.

A cool, clear, sunny morning greeted Mr. Steele the next day. He stood by the window in a suit and tie, while Laura washed up in the adjoining bathroom. As he looked at the calm sky, he thought of Laura's family. Though he had already met them a couple of years back, this was the first time he would be greeting Abigail Holt as her son-in-law. He loved Laura's family as his own, seeing as they now were, but felt slightly awkward about the whole thing. He kept praying for Abigail to be calm and accepting about the whole matter. Not for his sake, but for Laura's. He had had his fair share of fights and name-calling in his life, and he was used to it. But Laura… that was a different story. Even though Abigail seemed to accept her daughter's career, way of life, and hopefully her husband, deep-down, Laura felt that she had never gained full respect from her mother. Now, this wasn't a fact, just her—and Remington's—own feelings.

In the bathroom, Laura was splashing cold water on her face. Taking a towel, and looking in the mirror, she stopped. As she gazed at the familiar reflection, reality began to set in. She was pregnant. Pregnant! _I'm really going to have a baby, she thought. _Thinking of Remington in the other room, she deeply contemplated walking in there and telling him right now. No, she had this all planned out. Not yet… she can't tell him yet.  
~_*_~

Downstairs, Frances was cooking French toast breakfast while Donald sat reading the paper and drinking coffee.

"Don?" she called. "I have something to tell you." Sitting down next to him, she moved the newspaper from in front of him. "Now, Donald, you have to promise me that you won't say anything to Remington or mother about this."

"About what, Frannie?"

"Well, it's Laura…"

"Is she alright?"

"Oh yes, she fine. Don… she's going to have a baby!" she grinned.

"What?" his eyes bulged. "Our Laura? _Little_ Laura?! _A BABY?!_" he couldn't believe it. Francis nodded.

"Now, remember, you can't tell mother or Remington! Laura told me she wants to do that herself."

"I promise, Frannie… but it's gonna be hard not to say anything when I see Laura and Remington. A baby!" he whispered in surprise again.

Just then, they heard the couple walking down the stairs with each other. "We'll see how well you can keep a secret now," she went back to her cooking.

"Ah, good morning, Frances! Donald," Remington greeted as he pulled out a chair for his wife. Sitting on Donald's left with her husband; Laura noted a strange look on her brother-in-law's face.

"Don… are you alright?" she asked.

"Who, me?" Donald shifted in his chair. "Oh yeah, I'm fine, Laurie… just hungry."

"French toast, Francis?" Remington smelled the familiar aroma.

"Yes. It'll be ready in a minute."

"It smells wonderful, Fran," Laura commented.

Getting the syrup and coffee, Francis served her family. "So, Francis," Rem spoke up. "When is your mother coming in?"

"Donald is going to pick her up at the airport after breakfast."

"I'll go with you," Laura offered. "I'll surprise her."

"Alright. You wanna come, Remington?" Donald asked.

"Uh… no, thank you. I have some shopping that I want to do."

"Oh, if you have errands to run I'll join you instead," Laura changed her plans.

"No!" Remington yelled a little louder than he intended, causing his wife to jump. "Uh… no, darling," he smiled. "You go with Donald to pick up your mother… that way she'll be all settled in when I come back," he stammered out.

"Alright… if you're sure."

"I'm sure."

Laura finished her breakfast, but couldn't help but feel something was up. _Why was Remington acting this way?_  
~_*_~

On their way to the airport, Donald was trying very hard not to look in Laura's direction, and making it quite obvious at the same time. When they arrived at LAX, Laura decided to confront him.

"Okay, Don, when did she tell you?" she asked him after he opened the door for her.

Donald sighed. "Am I being that obvious?"

She nodded. "Yes. Plus I'm a detective, remember? I'm supposed to see these things."

"This morning, just before you came down. Laura… I just can't believe it!"

"I'm still in that stage myself," she smiled.

"It's just so wonderful. You and Remington, and now this. How long have you known?"

"Just over two weeks. My doctor told me I'm already almost two months in."

"Laurie," he stopped her before they went in. "I'm really happy for you, honey."

Laura smiled up at the man who had been like a big brother to her for over fifteen years now. "Thanks, Don," she hugged him with tears in her eyes.  
~_*_~

Parking his car in the lot, Mr. Remington Steele walked into the familiar Macy's. Stepping on the escalator, he rode up to the third floor. Maneuvering through the aisles, he stopped when he arrived at his destination: the jewelry store. Walking in, he surveyed the many glass counters filled to overflowing with gems of every kind.

Noticing Mr. Steele, the jewelry clerk walked up to him. "Excuse me, sir, but have we met before? You look very familiar," the elderly gentlemen asked.

"I don't think so, sir," he extended his hand. "Remington Steele, of _Remington Steele Investigations_."

"That's it!" the old man snapped his finger. "I've seen your picture in the paper hundreds of times!" he shook his hand. "I'm Bill Gregory, the owner of Gregory Jewelry. How may I help you, Mr. Steele?"

"Well, Mr. Gregory, you're just the man I'm looking for. You see, I'd like to look at some engagement rings."

"Ah, getting married, eh?"

"You could say that."

"Who's the lucky lady, if I may be so bold to ask?" he led him to the counter.

"My associate, Laura Holt. Perhaps you've heard of her."

"Oh, Laura Holt! Yes, I've seen her in the papers with you too! My, she is a pretty thing, Mr. Steele!"

"That she is, sir."

"Here we are, Mr. Steele. Take your time, and feel free to look around as long as you like. I'll be right back."

Remington peered through the glass at the vast selection of beautiful diamonds, but none of them seemed right. The lights from inside the case shown on each of them, making them sparkle and glitter as the reflections danced in his eyes. He frowned as he gazed on, frustrated that none of them looked… well… good enough for Laura.

Then he saw it. Tucked away in the rear corner of the jewelry case, the one.

A gorgeous white diamond with the most beautiful band he had ever seen. It just seemed to say "_Laura_." Mr. Gregory appeared behind the counter a moment later. "Find something to your liking, Mr. Steele?"

Remington stood up. "Uh, yes. That one there, in the corner," he pointed. Bill took it out and handed it to the detective. He held it in his hand and smiled. _It's even her size, he thought. _"How much?" he asked.

"Five thousand, Mr. Steele," the elderly man cringed.

"Splendid," Remington quickly began to write a check for fifty-five hundred. "This should also cover an engraving."

"Engraftment too, sir? My, this Laura certainly is a lucky one."  
~_*_~

Remington arrived back at the house just a few moments before Laura and Donald brought Abigail. He was sitting on the couch showing Frances the diamond he had purchased for Laura. Frances couldn't contain her excitement. "It's beautiful, Remington! She'll love it, I know she will!"

"I certainly hope so, Frances."

Before they had a chance to discuss things further, the trio they were waiting for walked in.

"Frannie?" Donald called as he unlocked the door.

"In the den, Don. Put the ring away," she mouthed to Remington as he scrambled to put the piece of jewelry back in its box and his pocket.

"Frances!" her mother called in excitement as she walked toward her eldest daughter with outstretched arms.

"Hello mother! How was your flight?" she asked.

"Oh, fine. A little rough, but fine." Turning to Remington who stood by the window adjusting his tie, she smiled. "Mr. Steele!"

He gave her one of his best, most charming "Remington Steele Style" smiles. "Abigail," he hugged her warmly, not without detecting a slight sense of uneasy energy. "How are you?"

"Still a little surprised, as you may imagine. I mean, you are my son-in-law now, Mr. Steele," she admitted while tracing a side-glance to Laura, who in return faked a smile.

"Abigail, must you be so formal? I mean, now that I _am _your son-in-law, you really should call me Remington."

Mrs. Holt just smiled at him. "Now, if you all won't mind, I'm kind of tired from my overnight flight. Frances," she called. "Would you help me with my things, dear?"

"Of course, mother," she led her upstairs. Once Abigail and Frances were upstairs, Laura looked at Remington.

"Hi," she greeted jokingly, seeing as how they were not able to greet each other when they arrived. She walked up to him and kissed him, right in front of Donald. Her brother-in-law blushed and turned his head awkwardly, while her husband seemed completely oblivious to the fact that he was there, and returned her gesture. Until he opened his eyes and saw that both Abigail and Frances had already returned. Remington broke the kiss quickly with a gasp.

"Uh, Laura… why don't we go finish unpacking?" he tried to get them out of the room.

"Hmm?" she was confused until she saw her mother. "Oh! Yes, uh… let's go upstairs." They made a break for it. Running up the stairs and into their bedroom, they sat on the bed. Taking one glance between each other they both fell back and started laughing uncontrollably.

"Did you see the look on your mother's face?" he said in between his giggles.

"I've never seen her eyes bulge so far!" Laura was laughing along with him. Once their laughter subsided, Remington turned to look at her. "I love you," he sighed.

"I love you too," Laura began to kiss him all over again, but was once again interrupted; this time, by a knock at the door. She sighed. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Laura," the obvious voice of her mother stated. "May I come in?"

The coupe sat up. "Yes, mother, it's unlocked."

She entered. "Laura, dear…"

Laura knew exactly what she was going to say.

"I know you're a married woman now, and newlyweds, but… please—"

"We'll try to be more discreet in the future, mother," Laura cut her off. Her mother looked at both Laura and Remington, smiled awkwardly, and left.

Remington could not contain himself. He fell back once again, snorting with laughter, causing Laura to laugh as well.  
~_*_~

Laura looked at her watch. _9 o'clock... wow! _She sat on the patio around the fire pit with her sister Frances.

"So," Frances began. "About the baby..."

Laura smiled, knowing her sister had waited so long to talk about this with her.

"What are you going to name it?"

"Name it?" Laura replied curiously.

"Well, of course. You have to name the child, you know. Have you thought of any yet?"

Laura placed a hand reflexively on her stomach. "Frances, I just found out that I'm pregnant. I've got tons of time to think of a name."

"Oh come on, Laura! I know you've got to have some floating around in that head of yours!"

Laura sighed, thoughtfully. "Well," she began with a small smile. "I know for sure that if it's a boy... I want to name it Remington."

Frances looked down and smiled. "I think that's a great idea, Laura." Getting up, she seated herself next to Laura on the lounge chair. "I don't think I've told you yet... how happy I am for you. I mean, you're my sister-my baby sister-and you're_ having a baby_," her eyes watered with tears, causing Laura to do the same. "I'm just so happy for you, sweetie."

Laura leaned forward and hugged her sister with all the love she had in her.

"Well, what's this all about?" a voice boomed from the kitchen doorway. Laura and Francis turned to see Remington standing there with a tray and some cups. "I thought you girls would like some hot tea. Is everything alright?" he noted the water misting in their eyes.

"Oh! Um... thank you, Remington, but," Frances stood up," I was just about to go inside to bed, but I'm sure Laura would love some." She knew that her sister and husband wanted to be alone. "Good night," she smiled.

"'Night, Fran," Laura smiled.

"Good night, Francis," Remington kissed her cheek as she walked passed him. "What was that all about?" he asked his wife as he sat next to her and poured her tea.

"Thank you," she took the mug gratefully. "We were just..." she thought of what to tell him, not wanting to lie to her husband. Then she smiled. "I was just telling her how deeply in love I am with you, Mr. Steele," she kissed him.

"I love you too, Mrs. Steele," he replied in between kisses.

"Eh hem," another voice was heard at the end of the deck.

Once again, the couple broke their kiss to see Abigail standing there. Laura covered her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing, while Remington adjusted his collar the way he always does when he's embarrassed or at a loss for words. "Hello, Abigail," he smiled awkwardly.

"Hello, Mr. Steele," she grinned as she sat across from them.

"Abigail, please. Call me Remington," he asked once again.

Laura spoke up once it seemed that she had controlled her laughter. "Sorry, Mother, we, uh..." she frowned, not being able to think of an explanation.

"Were acting like newlyweds again," Remington teased.

"Well, what do you expect us to act like?" she looked at him. "An old married couple?" she laughed. Remington smiled and put his arm around her warmly, pulling her close to him, as Abigail sat across from them.

"Remington," she began. "What are your intentions with my daughter?"

The young couple looked at each other curiously. "I beg your pardon, Abigail?" he asked. "I'm not quite sure I know what you mean... we're already married."

"Yes, I know, but during your marriage, how shall you treat Laura?"

"Oh Mother, please," Laura stood up.

"No, it's alright, love," he grasped her hand and gently pulled her back down. "Abigail," he stood up. He paced for a moment, and put his hands to his mouth in thought, making sure he worded his affection for Laura just right.

Looking up, he made sure that his and his wife's eyes were connecting as he answered Abigail. "I love Laura more than anyone, any _woman_, I have met in my life... and I intend to make sure that the rest of our lives together are no less than a constant reflection of my deep and undying love for your daughter, Abigail."

Laura's mouth opened in speechless surprise at the beautiful words that had flowed from her husband's mouth. He really did love her. Standing up, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Satisfied, mother?" she asked as she rested her head against his chest as he embraced her.

Standing up, Abigail walked up to her daughter and son-in-law. Kissing him on the cheek, she smiled. "Welcome to the family... _Remington_," she said proudly.

Laura hugged him closer, joyful that she knew that her mother now accepted her husband.

"Thank you, Abigail," he returned her kiss on her cheek.  
~_*_~

Frances tied the belt on her robe as she walked down the stairs. She stopped when she arrived in the kitchen, seeing her little sister sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. "Laura? What are you doing up?" she sat next to her.

"I couldn't sleep... nervous, I guess," she sighed.

"About what?" Frances asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Well, today Rem and I are giving Mother her gift, a portrait of us together... and I'm also planning on telling them about the baby today."

The older sister grinned. "Finally," she teased.  
~_*_~

Sitting out on the patio once again, everyone was enjoying the wonderful weather. Don was grilling steak on the barbecue, Frances and Abigail were bathing in the sun, and Laura and Remington were playing like children in the pool. Laura was floating in the water, saying something to her Mother, when suddenly Remington emerged from underneath her, sat her on top of his broad shoulders, and flung her into the water. She quickly came up for air, shaking the wet hair from her face, and gave him a mischievous smile.

"Now, Laura... don't-" he didn't get to finish his sentence before his wife pushed his head under the water and held him there for a few seconds. Finally she let him up, and sent him gasping for air. Seeing the childish look of triumph in her eyes, he laughed. Taking ahold of her hand, Remington led her to the end of the pool, and helped her out. Frances threw them two towels, and pulled out a large lawn chair for the two of them.

"Rem, would you go and get me my _sandals_ from the bedroom?" she stressed sandals, so he would know what she meant.

At first he looked at her with a confused face, but then it set in. "Oh, of course, love," he left.

Opening the suitcase, Mr. Steele took the wrapped photograph of he and his wife for Abigail, and a pair of sandals for Laura. Just as he was about to leave, he stopped. Turning back, he took the engagement ring and placed in it his pocket.

"Thank you, darling," Laura smiled as she put on her sandals. "Mother," she called. Sitting next to her, Laura handed her the wrapped item. "This is for you... from us."

Abigail unwrapped the gift to reveal a gorgeously posed photograph of her daughter and Remington in an oval frame.

"Oh Laura," she gasped. "This is beautiful. Thank you," she kissed her daughter. She stood up and kissed Remington also. "Thank you very much." He smiled.

"There's a... note on the back," Laura informed. Remington shot her a surprised glance... she hadn't made him write anything on the back.

"Save the date... April 23rd? What's April 23rd, dear?" Abigail was puzzled.

Laura licked her lips and let out a breath. "My due date," she smiled.

Abigail's eyes popped while Remington sat next to Laura and frowned. "Your what?" he almost whispered.

His wife looked at him and nodded. "I'm pregnant..."

"Oh Laura!" her mother grabbed her hands, pulled her up, and hugged her joyfully. "A baby!" she laughed and cried at the same time. After hugging her mother several times, Laura turned to see her husband still sitting down, looking up at her in shock. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Aren't you... happy?" she was terribly afraid that he did not want a baby.

"Happy? I..." he stopped. Taking Laura's hand, he knelt before her on one knee.

The smile faded from Laura's face. "What are you doing?" her breathing began to quicken as her heart raced.

Reaching into his pocket, Remington pulled out the small box and opened it, revealing to Laura the beautiful diamond he had chosen for her. "Laura, will you marry me?"

She frowned. "I don't understand... we've been married for months."

"That last ceremony wasn't exactly an ideal one... nor was it very romantic," he smiled. "I want you to have your dream wedding; with your church, and your flowers, and your white dress. Please Laura... will you marry me... again?"

Putting a hand to her mouth as tears began to flow, Laura smiled down at her husband. "Yes."

Placing the ring on her finger, Remington stood up and grabbed her from around her waist. He kissed her happily, over and over again. She looked up at him, not being able to believe what was happening. They were having a baby, and getting married... again.

"We're having a baby," Remington admitted to himself. Then, with a huge smile on his face, he jumped into the pool taking Laura with him as she laughed.

"WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" he screamed out to the world.

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Laura yelled. "I love you," she whispered.

"And I love you," he kissed her once again.

The young couple had everything they could imagine. They were going to have the kind of wedding that they always dreamed of, they were having a baby, but most of all, they were in love.

Mr. and Mrs. Remington Steele were in love.

**THE END**


End file.
